¿Felices Para Siempre?
by Mei Daishi
Summary: ¿Qué harías por la persona que amas?. A veces, los sacrificios no son suficientes. La persona que más quieres puede llegar a decepcionarte. AU.
1. Encuentro

**¿Felices Para Siempre?**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Encuentro**

El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por el duro suelo de tierra y el viento silbante que mecía su cabello en todas direcciones.

Jadeaba a causa de la carrera, pero pese al cansancio no se detendría.

Sabia que lo perseguían.

La luna llena iluminaba los campos de algodón por los que se abría paso, y cuyas altas sombras camuflaban su silueta con la oscuridad de aquella calurosa noche de verano.

Ocultaba su rostro tras una capucha, aunque dudaba que en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba habría alguien que podría reconocerlo.

Era más joven y atlético que sus perseguidores y les llevaba una ventaja considerable, pero ellos le doblaban en numero, y podrían acorralarlo.

Divisó a lo lejos una cabaña pequeña que, dada su ubicación, debía servir para guardar el algodón cosechado.

Aumentó la velocidad con su mirada fija en aquella choza, tenia que ser un buen lugar para ocultarse.

La cabaña era una pequeña edificación de madera de un solo piso, cuya única ventana ubicada a un costado había sido entablonada y no permitía el correcto ingreso de luz en su interior.

Empujó la puerta que crujió a causa de los oxidados goznes.

La luz de la luna iluminó brevemente la estancia revelando lo que se encontraba en su interior. Era una sola habitación, y como acertadamente había pensado, era un almacén de algodón.

El suelo de piedra creó un eco sordo cuando cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Se inclinó colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. Ahí no lo buscarían, y no habría nadie que lo delatara esta vez por la simple razón de que no esa cabaña estaba vacía y no había personas a muchos metros a la redonda, no podían, al menos no a esa hora.

O eso pensaba.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Una figura lo miraba con los ojos inundados de terror.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Debido a la escasa luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana, le era imposible reconocer a su acompañante.

Entornó los ojos y notó la capucha negra que ocultaba el rostro del visitante tras un velo de sombras.

Escuchaba con claridad su respiración agitada mientras, por su parte, intentaba reprimir un grito.

Esa persona tenia que estar huyendo de alguien. Dada la hora, tenia que tratarse de algún ladrón. O podía ser algo peor.

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y se pegó a la pared. Si no notaba que estaba allí, no podría hacerle daño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando sintió que sus pulsaciones regresaban a su estado normal levantó su mirada para hacer un reconocimiento de la habitación con más detenimiento.

Sólo podría quedarse allí un par de horas, antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha y con suerte llegar a alejarse mas que la ultima vez.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la puerta.

Miraba en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar una salida rápida en caso de necesitarla.

Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad podían reconocer los objetos que lo rodeaban.

Había varias filas de sacos llenos de algodón apilados uno sobre otro. Unas pequeñas mesas apoyadas a un costado contra la pared, donde se asentaban unos objetos que no pudo distinguir con claridad que eran, porque no los había visto nunca. Un par de ojos que brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna. Unas bolsas que contenían algún tipo de fertilizante.

Abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Un par de ojos?

Sus ojos regresaron al punto donde había creído verlos. Pero no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Ahí estaba parada una persona. Y le devolvía la mirada.

Por su postura encogida, dedujo que tenia miedo.

La mirada de aquella figura se dirigía hacia él y luego los dirigía a la puerta, probablemente calculando si podría escapar de ahí.

No le dejaría.

No dejaría que abandonara esa estancia.

Ellos la encontrarían e interrogarían a quien sea que fuese esa persona, y por ende determinarían su paradero.

Había sucedido con frecuencia. A las personas les encantaba delatarlo y a cambio recibían una generosa recompensa.

Pero no esta vez.

Esta vez había sido mucho mas cuidadoso y no permitiría que alguien arruinara sus planes.

Dio grandes zancadas en dirección a esa persona que presa del miedo no pudo moverse con la suficiente velocidad, cuando él ya la había apresado entre sus brazos.

Se trataba de una chica. Era delgada y más pequeña que él, pero a pesar de eso tenia una fuerza increíble. Se retorcía y gimoteaba en un intento por liberarse.

Cubrió la boca de la muchacha con una de sus manos para evitar que gritase, mientras intentaba retenerla con la otra.

-Tranquilízate -susurró en un intento vano por calmarla -no voy a hacerte daño.

La chica no lo obedeció. Continuo retorciéndose entre su brazos hasta que atinó a propinarle una patada, que hizo que la soltara.

Sin embargo él era más rápido y llegó hasta la puerta bloqueándola con todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor -escuchó que la chica suplicaba -por favor déjame ir.

-Lo siento, no puedo -respondió en un susurro -les dirás donde estoy.

-No le diré nada a nadie -dijo ella posando sus ojos en la puerta -lo juró. Pero por favor déjame ir. Además aquí no te encontrará nadie. Los ladrones no se interesarían en unos sacos de algodón.

Pese a la situación, él sonrió divertido. -Yo no soy un ladrón -afirmó

-Claro, olvide que los atletas salen a entrenar a estas horas de la noche en los campos de siembra -dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Bien, te lo demostrare pero si me prometes que te quedaras aquí hasta que yo te indique y no le dirás a nadie que me has visto -hizo una pausa y añadió -por favor.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, considerando si debía ponerse a gritar o no. -Ya dije que no diría nada, pero de ninguna forma voy a obedecer una orden tan fuera de lugar. Yo me iré cuando yo quiera irme, no cuando un desconocido que además es un ladrón me lo ordene.

Él suspiró con frustración.

Levantó ambas manos y ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos creyendo que él volvería a atraparla.

Observó que él se removía la capucha, revelando su rostro.

Caminó un poco hasta que los tenues haces de luz iluminaran su cara para que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

Ella soltó un pequeño gritó de admiración y luego se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Él la miraba algo nervioso.

Ella dio tímidos pasos en su dirección para observarlo mejor y luego hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho Alteza, no era mi intención tratarlo de manera tan descortés -se disculpó haciendo otra reverencia.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? -dijo él mirando nerviosamente por la ventana -y no me llames así, lo odio.

-Pero señor -continuo ella aun con asombro -¿qué esta haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Tampoco me llames así -dijo con voz cansada

-¿Entonces como...?

-Llámame Ash -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Ella tenia una ceja levantada.

Él exhalo molesto. -¿Acaso quieres la presentación formal? -preguntó haciendo una mueca -Bien. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Hijo de la reina Delia, soberana de este país, y de el rey Adam, que en paz descanse -dijo repitiendo las palabras que siempre tenia que decir al conocer a alguien.

Ella continuaba mirándolo.

-¿Y tu no vas a decirme como te llamas?

-Por supuesto señ... -se interrumpió al ver que él fruncía el ceño. -Por supuesto.

Tomó aire.

-Mi nombre es Misty, Misty Waterflower. Hija menor de Vincent Waterflower agricultor y de Isabella Waterflower, costurera e hilandera.

-Waterflower -repitió él pasándose la mano por su cabello -me suena. Me repites el nombre y oficio de tu padre.

Ella se tensó y apretó los puños. -Vincent Waterflower, era agricultor.

-¿Era?. Lo siento mucho.

-Mi padre no esta muerto.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ya no trabaja? ¿Acaso esta enfermo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Mi padre... mi padre está...

-En la cárcel -completó Ash al recordar de donde conocía el nombre.

-Mi padre es inocente -dijo ella aun apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Lo dudo -respondió él cruzándose de brazos -existían demasiadas pruebas que lo incriminaban. Yo mismo ordene su arresto.

-Mi padre es inocente -repitió.

-¿Tienes pruebas? Tu padre robó un tesoro real y cometió el error de venderlo a uno de los reinos vecinos. Fue fácil encontrar al culpable. El reino del rey Gustav solo está a tres reinos de distancia desde aquí y ellos nos contaron quien se los vendió.

-Solo saben nuestro apellido -dijo ella con furia -cualquiera podría haberlo utilizado. El ladrón no descubrió su rostro, así que no pueden saber quien fue realmente.

-Veo que estas bastante informada del caso.

-Desde luego que lo estoy. Es mi padre después de todo.

-Pues entonces debes saber que tu padre se declaró culpable. Es prueba suficiente. Ahora solo le toca esperar al día de su sentencia.

Misty tembló ligeramente.

-Y debo añadir que tu actitud es bastante sospechosa. ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí a esta hora? ¿Acaso tu también te dedicas a hurtar?

-Claro que no -respondió con aire ofendido -yo no soy una ladrona, y mi padre tampoco lo es.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Desde que mi padre esta en la cárcel he tenido que trabajar extra para poder mantener a mi madre y a mis tres hermanas. Soy la más fuerte de todas ellas. A ellas les mataría este trabajo.

-Y que se supone que haces exactamente si se puede saber -dijo Ash con curiosidad.

-Hice un trató con nuestro jefe. Mi madre, mis hermanas y yo nos dedicamos a hilar y confeccionar prendas de alta calidad. Mi padre se dedicaba al cultivo y cosecha del algodón, pero ahora de eso me encargo yo -tomó aire -el trabajo de mi padre lo hago por las mañanas, pero también debo cumplir mis obligaciones de hilandera, y es una actividad que realizó por la noche. Mis hermanas agotaron las existencias de algodón que teníamos esta mañana para trabajar, así que he venido a recolectar la porción que me corresponde para poder continuar con mi trabajo.

-Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande para una sola persona.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo una familia que me necesita. Soy fuerte, puedo hacerlo sola.

-Aun así, no deberías sacrificarte de esta forma.

-¿Qué sabe usted señor de la vida? -preguntó con enojo -a diferencia de usted, si yo no trabajo, mi familia pasa hambre, no tengo muchas opciones, yo no vivo rodeada de riquezas.

Él frunció el ceño. -Mi madre nunca ha dejado que su pueblo pase hambre –se pasó las manos por el cabello con fastidio –y no me trates de Usted, ¿a caso parezco de cuarenta?

Ella ignoró su ultimo comentario. -He ido innumerables veces al palacio, pero por el incidente con mi padre, no somos bien vistos allí. He pedido ayuda, y dijeron que me pondrían en lista de espera -bufó con resignación -ni siquiera se si eso existe.

Él se quedó pensativo. La verdad es que él tampoco había escuchado algo semejante.

Recorrió a la muchacha con la mirada. Se veía tan frágil y pequeña. No podía tener mas de veinte años, y eso siendo generoso.

-Pareces tan delicada -dijo Ash mientras ella fruncía el ceño -no es posible que hagas todo lo que dices.

Ella lo miraba con evidente disgusto. -Ya te dije que soy una persona fuerte. Cualquier persona no podría soportarlo, pero yo lo hago. Ya me gustaría verlo a usted majestad intentarlo.

-Yo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta pero él había desviado su mirada y parecía atemorizado.

-Agáchate -susurró él mientras se pegaba a la pared.

Ella no entendió el cambio de actitud del muchacho y miró por la ventana. Parecía que alguien se movía inquietamente afuera del edificio.

Obedeció sin saber muy bien porque, y lo imitó pegándose a la pared.

En la quietud de la noche solo se escuchaban sus acompasadas respiraciones.

Él parecía aliviado.

-Creo que ya se fueron –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sucio suelo de piedra.

El chirrido de la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-Lo he encontrado -gritó una voz mientras a su lado escuchó que Ash maldecía por lo bajo.

Al recinto entraron un par de personas vestidas como guardias reales que tomaron al muchacho de los brazos y lo sacaron a rastas de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Estoy muy contenta por poder estrenar una nueva historia. He tenido la idea al encontrar un viejo libro de cuentos que no veía desde hace años, y que halle al hacer una limpieza de mi habitación.

El titulo, como habrán notado, hace referencia al típico final de un cuento.

Espero que les guste.

Muchos saludos :)

Mei D.


	2. Trato

**Capitulo 2**

**Trato**

Sentada en su butaca miraba intranquila por la ventana. Esta, estaba abierta de par en par y la suave brisa proveniente del exterior danzaba alrededor suyo y le acariciaba el rostro. Las luces de las velas del candelabro de pared parpadeaban de manera intermitente mecidos por las ráfagas de cálido viento.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos sugerían que no había tenido buenas noches de sueño.

Escuchó tímidos golpes en su puerta. Desvió la mirada de la ventana y se volteó para recibir a su visitante.

-Adelante -ordenó con voz cansada.

Un hombre irrumpió en la habitación.

-Buenas noches mi señora -el hombre hizo una reverencia.

-¿Tienen noticias? -preguntó ella intentando evitar que su angustia se reflejara en su voz.

-Si mi señora -respondió -ya lo han encontrado.

-Muchas gracias Albert -agradeció ella de todo corazón -ya puedes retirarte.

Albert hizo otra reverencia y abandono la estancia.

Delia sintió mucho alivio en su interior.

-.-.-.-

Era la reina de una gran nación. Era una gran responsabilidad, pero a ella le gustaba y desempeñaba bien su trabajo como soberana. Siempre cuidaba y protegía a todos los habitantes de su pueblo.

Las personas le tenían mucho aprecio, pues se sabia que era justa y bondadosa.

Era un trabajo que venia desempeñando desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y lo había hecho sola. Su esposo había fallecido ya hace muchos años.

Fruto de ese matrimonio había nacido su tesoro mas grande, el heredero al trono, su único hijo: Ash.

Desde una edad temprana le había inculcado buenos valores tales como el respeto y la equidad que lo convirtieron en una persona humilde, generosa y trabajadora.

Ella no podía sentirse más orgullosa.

Su hijo era lo que más valoraba en el mundo y no soportaría que le sucediera algo malo.

Suspiró con pena.

Él probablemente no querría verla en ese momento. Debía estar enojado.

Se levantó y caminó con parsimonia hasta su cama. Había sido una larga noche y estaba agotada, hablaría con él en la mañana.

•••••••••••

El cielo despejado de nubes se iluminó con los tímidos rayos de sol que aparecían en el horizonte, anunciando el nacimiento de un nuevo día.

En los arboles los pájaros trinaban melodías alegres rompiendo la quietud del ambiente, dándole la bienvenida al amanecer.

Aunque el día recién empezaba, él ya estaba levantado.

A pesar de que casi no había dormido, no tenia sueño.

Una idea rondaba por su cabeza, una experiencia nueva, un cambio en su rutina, una actividad diferente.

Se vistió a toda prisa sin poner atención a lo que se ponía, y salió de su habitación.

Caminaba a paso rápido por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el comedor. Iba abstraído en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a los retratos de sus antepasados que colgaban de las paredes que parecía que lo observaban con una mirada recriminatoria, como si reprobaran lo que el muchacho estaba pensando.

Por estar tan distraído no notó a la persona que lo esperaba al final del pasillo hasta que se puso delante de él haciendo que saltara hacia atrás asustado.

-¿Intenta huir de nuevo príncipe? -preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza -ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas desde la ultima vez, ¿acaso quiere que su madre enferme de pena?

-Nada de eso Albert -respondió Ash -Y ya te he pedido que no me llames así.

El criado lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Y adonde se dirige con tanta prisa joven Ash?

-A desayunar por supuesto.

Albert lo miraba dudoso.

-No voy a volver a huir -prometio Ash -se que no es normal que este despierto a esta hora, pero tengo una buena razón.

Albert lo miró fijamente y asintió. -Que tenga usted un buen día joven Ash. Si necesita que le facilite algo estoy a sus ordenes.

-Gracias Albert, pero no voy a estar en el castillo.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible -dijo Albert mirándolo apenado -tenemos ordenes de no dejarlo salir.

Ash levantó las cejas. -Esa es una broma de mal gusto Albert.

-Lo siento mucho joven Ash.

Ash frunció el ceño. -¿Donde esta mi madre Albert?

-En su recamara -respondió el criado -pronto bajara.

-Dile que se reúna conmigo en el comedor por favor.

-Este tranquilo joven Ash, yo le comunicare a la reina sus deseos.

Ash agradeció y siguió su camino hasta el comedor.

Entro a la amplia estancia y se sentó a la mesa. Tamborileo impaciente sus dedos sobre la madera del fino mueble mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos.

Un par de criadas se apresuraron a servirle su desayuno.

Masticó despacio mirando fijamente a la puerta.

Escuchó un sonido de pasos que hacían eco en el pasillo anunciando el aproximamiento de una persona.

Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones esperando que aquella persona hiciera su aparición.

La reina ingresó a la habitación moviéndose con gracia y elegancia. Ash se puso de pie y dirigió a su madre una torpe reverencia antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Delia respondió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza y se sentó frente a su hijo.

Una criada se encargó de servirle el desayuno, y luego se retiró discretamente.

Ash se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-Madre, siento mucho el disgusto que te cause anoche -empezó Ash

Delia suspiró. -¿Hasta cuando seguiremos de la misma manera Ash?

-No te aflijas madre, prometo que no intentare volver a huir.

Delia lo miró dudosa. -¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Ash desvío la mirada y respondió con otra pregunta. -¿Que sabes de la familia Waterflower?

Delia lo miró confundida. -¿La familia Waterflower?

-Si, ¿Los conoces?

-Claro que si -respondió Delia -Es una buena familia y muy trabajadora. Fue realmente impactante para mi enterarme que fue el padre quien osó a hurtarnos. Hasta estaba dispuesta a declarar en defensa de ese buen hombre, no puedo creer que se declarara culpable.

Ash levantó una ceja. -No sabía que sentías tanto aprecio por esa familia.

-¿Por qué de repente sientes tanta curiosidad por la familia Waterflower?

Ash se encogió de hombros. -Conocí a una de las hijas de ese matrimonio.

-¿No esta envuelta en algo malo verdad?

Ash negó con la cabeza.

-Menos mal -Delia suspiró aliviada

-¿Qué más sabes de ellos?

-A su madre la conozco bien, ellas son las que confeccionan gran parte del vestuario que tu y yo usamos a diario, esa camisa por ejemplo -dijo Delia señalando la vestimenta de su hijo.

-No lo sabia -Ash miró su camisa con admiración.

-¿Y a cual de sus hijas conociste? -preguntó Delia -Yo solo conozco a una de ellas personalmente.

-A la menor -respondió Ash.

-Es una pena, no la conozco -dijo Delia -su madre me ha hablado muy bien de ella, parece una buena muchacha.

-De ella quería hablar contigo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Para nada -comentó Ash -Es solo que esa familia tiene problemas financieros y ella ha estado desempeñando el trabajo de su padre para poder mantenerlos a todos.

Delia frunció el ceño. -Eso es admirable.

-No me parece justo -sentenció Ash -por eso he decidido que quiero ayudarla.

-Es compresible hijo -dijo Delia con ternura -¿Quieres que la ayudemos económicamente?

Ash hizo una mueca. -Madre no creo que has comprendido lo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hijo?

-Quiero hacerlo yo -Ash sonrió nervioso -Yo quiero hacer el trabajo de su padre por ella.

Delia abrió los ojos sorprendida. -No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-Quiero hacer algo que no implique estar encerrado aquí todo el día. Y ademas ayudaría a alguien que lo necesita.

La reina miró a su hijo con devoción.-Eres un gran hombre hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Eso significa que me das tu permiso?

Delia asintió con delicadeza.

Ash se pusó de pie de un salto y se acercó a su madre para abrazarla.

-Gracias mamá. ¿podrías decirles que me dejen salir de aquí?

-No te preocupes de nada hijo -respondió Delia -Busca a Albert para que te preparen un caballo, los campos estan un poco lejos de aquí.

-Creeme, lo se.

Delia acarició el rostro de su hijo. -Cuídate mucho Ash -pidió -no quiero que te metas en problemas.

-No tienes porque angustiarte madre, estaré bien.

La reina asintió y acaricio a su hijo una vez más antes de soltarlo.

-.-.-.-

Ash se marchó sonriendo, y como lo habia especificado su madre, ordenó que le prepararan un caballo en tanto que Delia daba ordenes para que dejaran salir a su hijo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía contenta. Al menos conocía donde estaría su hijo, y estaría tan ocupado que la idea de huir no volvería a pasar por su cabeza.

Masajeo su frente con sus delicados dedos mientras examinaba con detenimiento la situación.

No podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa del tipo de persona que su hijo era, pero después de todo él también era el príncipe y podía existir alguien que quisiera hacerle daño.

Pensó que quizá lo mejor seria enviar a un par de guardias para que lo vigilaran.

-.-.-.-

Ash salió y rodeo el jardín para dirigirse hacia los potreros.

El sol brillaba esplendoroso en el cielo azul reflejando sus rayos en las cristalinas aguas del estanque que adornaba el amplio patio.

Levantó la cabeza dejando que el sol acariciara su rostro mientras sonreía contento de poder disfrutar del exterior.

El muchacho de la cuadra ya tenia a su caballo ensillado y listo.

Ash agradeció, subió al caballo y partió hacia los campos.

Llegar hasta ese sitio le había tomado mucho tiempo la noche anterior y se sentía impresionado de lo lejos que llegó dado que no contaba con un medio de transporte.

Su caballo era muy veloz, cruzando como una centella los parajes que estaban a su alrededor.

El viento soplaba fuerte y jugueteaba con sus cabellos llevándolos de un lado a otro mientras se abría paso a través de los verdes campos.

Al llegar se encaminó hacia el encargado de esa zona para preguntar por la ubicación de la muchacha.

Las personas al reconocerlo le dirigían miradas curiosas e improvisaban reverencias que él respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días -saludó al encargado.

-¡Alteza! -exclamó el hombre inclinandose exageradamente -Es un honor tenerlo por aquí, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Estoy buscando a una persona -musitó Ash -Su nombre es Misty Waterflower.

-Con gusto yo mismo le guiare hasta ella.

-¿Será posible que alguien cuide a mi caballo?

-Por supuesto -respondió el hombre mientras silbaba para atraer la atención de uno de los chicos que estaban cerca que caminó hacia ellos.

-Greg necesito que te encargues de este caballo hasta que yo regrese

-Con mucho gusto -respondió.

Ash desmontó de un salto,agradeció a Greg y le entrego las riendas de su caballo.

El hombre le indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos atravesando grandes extensiones de tierras y sembríos.

El hombre lo condujo hasta unos sembríos casi a la altura de la pequeña cabaña en la que se habían conocido.

Ash sonrió.

Aunque le pareciera extraño, algo en su interior se sentía emocionado por volver a ver a esa muchacha.

-¡Misty! -llamó el hombre -Hay alguien aquí que desea verte.

Las plantas de algodón de mas de tres metros de alto, impedían distinguir a las personas que estaban trabajando a su alrededor y Ash empezó a sentirse ansioso.

Ash la reconoció apenas apareció. La miró detenidamente y sonrió.

La oscuridad de la noche no le había permitido admirar lo hermosa que era, pese a la mueca de disgusto que le dirigía.

-¿Desea algo más Alteza?

-No gracias.

-Los dejare solos entonces -dijo el hombre que se dio la vuelta y regresando por el mismo camino por el que fueron.

-Majestad -dijo ella haciendo una reverencia -Ya me estaba preguntando porque tardaba tanto en venir.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Por supuesto -respondió haciendo una mueca -Supuse que tu querías arrestarme personalmente.

Ash levantó una ceja. -¿Arrestarte? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Insulte a su Majestad claro esta -respondió -Lo traté de manera descortés, lo acusé de ladrón y él debe pensar que lo delate anoche.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Y ya te dije que no me llames así, mi nombre es Ash.

Misty se cruzó de brazos. -Bien entonces, ¿a que le debo el honor de tu presencia aquí Ash?

Ash sonrió. -Eso esta mejor.

Misty lo miró irritada. -No tengo todo el día Ash, algunas personas tenemos que trabajar.

-De eso quería hablar contigo.

-Hazlo rápido, tengo que regresar -dijo Misty impaciente -de lo contrario tu tendrás que pagarme por este tiempo que me estas haciendo perder.

-Eso pretendo.

-¿Hacerme perder el tiempo?

Ash se rió. -Hablaba de pagarte. Por tus servicios.

Misty lo miró enfurecida. -¿Por quién me tomas? Así seas el príncipe esa no es una propuesta que le puedes hacer a una mujer.

Ash enrojeció. Movió frenéticamente las manos mientras sacudía la cabeza. -No Misty, por favor no me malinterpretes.

-¿Siempre eres tan sutil con las palabras? -preguntó molesta -¿Puedes decir de forma concreta lo que quieres?

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

La mirada de ella cambio de enojo a curiosidad. -¿Qué clase de trato?

-Yo... -vaciló y desvío la mirada -Yo... quiero tomar tu lugar en este trabajo.

Misty lo miró extrañada. -¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes por el dinero, el sueldo que reciba será tuyo -continuó Ash.

-¿Lo haces porque te doy lastima? No soy una persona que pide caridad, no necesito de tu ayuda.

-Todos necesitan ayuda.

-Yo no -respondió Misty -Lo he estado haciendo sola y me ha ido muy bien.

-Déjame ayudarte -pidió Ash.

Misty negó con la cabeza haciendo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

Ash se encogió de hombros. -Esta bien como desees -dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Espera -pidió Misty

Ash sonrió. -¿Si?

-¿Por qué? -repitió Misty -No entiendo porque quieres hacerlo.

Ash suspiró. -Es... algo complicado de explicar.

-Intentalo.

-Te lo explicare, pero no hoy -prometió Ash -Eso, si aceptas mi propuesta.

Misty se pasó la mano por la frente. -Esto no es una propuesta normal. La gente normal no hace esta clase de cosas por otra persona, y menos por una persona a la que acaban de conocer.

-Yo no soy como las demás personas.

-Me doy cuenta -musitó Misty -pero hay algo que no entiendo, si tu quieres hacer mi trabajo, ¿Por qué clase de servicios me vas a pagar?

-Es simple -respondió Ash -Alguien tiene que enseñarme lo que tengo que hacer aquí.

-¿Insinúas que esa persona seré yo?

-Es parte del trato -Ash sonrió -Solo será por un par de días y luego podrás regresar a tus actividades normales. Y te pagaré el doble de lo que recibes asi que no tienes porque preocuparte.

-¿Siempre eres tan generoso?

Ash ignoró la pregunta. -¿Aceptas o no?

-.-.-.-

Misty se sentía confusa. Era obvio que esta no era una propuesta normal.

Se preguntaba que beneficios podría él recibir de aquel inusual trato, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Él la miraba expectante.

Ella levantó uno de sus dedos indicándole que le diera un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

La verdad no le vendría mal un poco de dinero extra. Ella y su familia estaban teniendo tiempos muy difíciles, tenían deudas que pagar y mucho trabajo acumulado.

Ni con dos trabajos podía ahorrar lo suficiente para mantenerlas a todas, y gracias a la miseria en la que vivían, habia noches en las que se iban a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

Fuera por la razón que fuera, un principe le estaba ofreciendo dinero y quería hacer el trabajo duro por ella.

Solo habia una respuesta.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-

Si Ash no la hubiera estado mirando fijamente el movimiento de su cabeza hubiera sido imperceptible.

-Gracias Misty -dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. -Creo que debería ser yo la que agradece.

-Empezaremos mañana -dijo él con entusiasmo.

-Eres raro -opinó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-La gente normal no se entusiasma por tener que trabajar.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Si tu lo dices -dijo Misty sacudiendo la cabeza -Nos vemos mañana Ash -Misty se despidió con la mano y se dispusó a regresar al trabajo pero Ash le bloqueo el paso.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? -preguntó él levantando las cejas.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Nada de eso -dijo Ash tomándola del brazo -Tu ya no trabajas aquí.

-Tengo que terminar lo que estoy haciendo.

-No -dijo Ash -tu vendrás conmigo ahora, le explicaremos a tu jefe nuestro trato y te tomaras el resto del día libre.

-No puedo hacer eso -respondió Misty haciendo una mueca.

-Claro que si -dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos -Yo... yo te lo ordeno.

Misty se rió. -Una orden directa del príncipe, supongo que a eso no puedo negarme.

-Así es -respondió Ash asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No puedo simplemente dejar de trabajar de un día para el otro. Mi jefe no me lo permitirá.

-Claro que si, es un pedido del príncipe de la nación.

-Creo que a eso lo llaman abuso de poder -señalo Misty.

-Es necesario utilizarlo en ciertos casos -respondió Ash -¿o quieres quedarte aquí y continuar trabajando?

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Esta decidido entonces -dijo el muchacho -vendrás conmigo.

Misty suspiró -Esta bien, gracias Ash.

-No es nada -respondió él restandole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Misty sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso sin intercambiar mas palabras.

El hombre los observó con curiosidad preguntándose el motivo porque regresaban juntos.

Ash caminó hacia él mientras este se ponía de pie, pero Misty se adelantó un paso poniéndose frente a su jefe.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó mirando a Ash.

-Phil hay algo importante que debo comentarte -dijo Misty.

Ash asintió y el nombrado desvío la mirada hasta posarla sobre Misty.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Misty?

-Su Alteza aquí ha ofrecido trabajar en tus tierras supliendome en mis labores.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿Majestad? -dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

-Es cierto -respondió Ash -si usted esta de acuerdo por supuesto.

-Por supuesto señor -dijo Phil inclinándose ligeramente.

-Por supuesto -dijo Misty entre dientes.

-¿Pero esta usted seguro Majestad? El trabajo de aquí es muy arduo y nada fácil -comentó Phil -si usted lo que desea es trabajar puedo ayudarle a encontrar un empleo en otro sitio.

Misty soltó una risita que intentó ahogar cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-Creo que puedo manejarlo -respondió Ash mirando con enojo a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que si Majestad, solo era una sugerencia.

-El príncipe desea incorporarse mañana -agregó Misty

-Gracias Misty -musitó Ash entre dientes -pero no es necesario que hables por mi, puedo hacerlo solo.

Misty se volteo y lo miró avergonzada -Lo siento -se disculpó.

Ash sonrió.

-No tiene que preocuparse de nada señor.

-Gracias Phil -dijo Ash.

-¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarlo?

-De hecho si -respondió Ash -si no le molesta me llevare a esta dama conmigo -continuó señalando con su mano a Misty.

-Claro que no Alteza -dijo el hombre mirando a la muchacha -Misty, puedes retirarte, y no estaria de más decir que fue un placer trabajar contigo.

-Aun no te despidas de mi, estaré un par de días por aquí asesorando a tu nuevo empleado.

-No tienes que hacerlo -señalo el hombre -estoy seguro que encontrare a alguien que lo haga.

-A pedido del príncipe, tengo que hacerlo yo.

Phil asintió. -Así será entonces.

-Gracias por entender -dijo Ash -eres un buen hombre Phil.

-No es nada Alteza -respondió -lo conduciré hacia su caballo.

-No te molestes Phil, yo lo haré.

-Gracias Misty. Que tenga un buen día Alteza.

-Un buen día Phil -se despidió Ash antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a Misty.

La muchacha caminaba a grandes pasos como si quisiera alejarse de él lo más que pudiera.

Ash le dio alcance en poco tiempo pese a los esfuerzos de Misty por movilizarse más rápido.

-Eso ha sido fácil, ¿no lo crees?

Misty paró en seco haciendo que el muchacho retroceda para no chocar contra ella.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Ash, porque si piensas trabajar aquí debes entender una cosa, y escúchame con mucha atención -soltó colocándose frente a él -no puedes hacer que las personas actúen según tu voluntad, aquí somos una comunidad y todos trabajamos por igual.

-Lo entiendo Misty, no tienes que ponerte así -se defendió Ash -era necesario hacerlo por esta ocasión, para poder tomar tu lugar, es todo.

-Solo era la lección numero uno. Que no se te olvide.

Ash sonrió. -Claro que no.

Continuaron caminado hasta llegar a un pequeño establo donde se encontraban un pequeño grupo de caballos.

Ash identifico al suyo y se detuvo un momento para acariciar al hermoso animal en la cabeza.

-Ven Misty -la llamó -te llevaré a tu casa.

Ella parpadeo perpleja unos segundos antes de responder -Gracias Ash, pero no es necesario.

-¿Planeas regresar a pie?

Misty rió. -Claro que no -respondió poniéndose seria -Se nota que no sabes muchas cosas. Las personas pobres también tenemos caballos Ash.

Él la miró pero no respondió.

-Obviamente no son caballos como el tuyo, pero cumplen su propósito y son de gran ayuda -continuó mientras se acercaba a un caballo de color blanco y le acariciaba con ternura en el lomo.

-Perdona Misty, no era mi intención ofenderte.

-No lo hiciste, solo quería aclarar un punto.

-Es un caballo muy hermoso.

Misty sonrió mientras su mirada se iluminaba -Es una yegua de hecho -señalo mientras agachaba la cabeza -era de mi padre, me hice cargo de ella después... bueno tu sabes que paso con mi padre.

-Lo siento Misty.

-Gracias -respondió ella dedicándole una cálida mirada.

Ash permaneció ahí de pie perdiendose por un momento en la profundidad de esos ojos de un color tan hermoso. Se obligó a desviar la mirada unos segundos después.

-Misty, aun así me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa, solo para asegurarme de que llegas bien.

-.-.-.-

Ella iba a hacer un comentario, pero algo en la mirada del muchacho le hizo detenerse.

-Por favor -escuchó que él susurró, y aquel pedido se podía leer con claridad en sus ojos.

Se preguntó porque sentía que ya conocía aquella mirada, hasta que recordó que él la había mirado de la misma manera la noche anterior al pedirle que se escondiera.

Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor hasta ubicar a un par de personas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Debe ser horrible que te sigan todo el tiempo -comentó en un susurro.

-No puedes imaginar cuanto -respondió él en un susurro también.

-.-.-.-

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -volvió a preguntar .

Misty se mordió el labio y luego asintió haciendo que Ash sonriera con verdadera alegría.

Montó a su caballo con prisa y Misty lo imitó.

Partieron a gran velocidad en dirección opuesta al castillo, internandose en un hermoso bosque lleno de arboles de gran tamaño, flores multicolores y verde vegetación.

La quietud del ambiente daba una sensación de paz que relajó mucho a ambos.

Escuchaban el eco de los cascos de sus caballos al chocar contra el duro suelo de tierra y a lo lejos se oía el correr del agua de un riachuelo.

Misty se guiaba muy bien en aquel laberinto, conduciendo a su yegua con mucha habilidad, cosa que impresiono a Ash.

Pasados unos minutos salieron de aquel bosque y llegaron a una parte del pueblo donde se encontraba un grupo de casas de madera muy pintorescas.

Ash siguió a Misty hasta una de las casas que se ubicaban al fondo de un camino empedrado.

El muchacho admiró la arquitectura de la vivienda, con un bonito jardín y un balcón rebosante de flores de vivos colores.

-.-.-.-

Misty observaba al muchacho con atención y acaricio sus brazos con algo de bochorno mientras musitaba -se que nos es la gran cosa, pero aquí esta mi hogar.

Se sintió tonta por haber dicho algo como eso y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando él la miró emocionado.

-Es una hermosa casa Misty -eschuchó que él decía -nunca había estado en esta parte del pueblo, y tengo que admitir que es uno de los sitios más bonitos que he visto.

-Gracias -respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -pero no tienes que ser tan amable todo el tiempo, no estas hablando con tus cortesanos.

Ash la miró confundido. -Estoy hablando en serio.

Misty sacudió la cabeza. -Ven, sígueme.

Rodearon la casa por el lado derecho con dirección a un pequeño portero, desmontaron y dejaron a los caballos allí para que descansaran.

Misty no apartaba sus ojos de Ash que miraba alrededor suyo como si realmente estuviera descubriendo un mundo nuevo para él.

-¿Qué miras con tanto detenimiento? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me encanta tu casa -respondió sin apartar la vista de la vivienda -yo no... -se calló de forma súbita.

Misty levantó una ceja -¿No pensaste que mi casa seria así? -indagó -¿Pensabas que vivía en una choza o algo por el estilo?

Ash sonrió avergonzado.

Misty se rió. -Bueno no somos de la realeza, pero nos hemos ganado nuestro lugar en nuestra comunidad -explicó -trabajamos duro ¿sabes? esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones y la conservamos gracias a nuestros esfuerzos.

-Te admiro Misty.

Ella sonrió.

-Trabajo, eso es todo, no es nada del otro mundo -se encogió de hombros -Por cierto me gusta tu camisa -le guiño el ojo -ven conmigo, hay personas que no me perdonaran si no te las presento.

Volvieron a rodear la casa. Ash caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, pero Misty se desvío hacia la carretera principal.

Se volteó al darse cuenta que el muchacho no la seguía.

-¿A donde vas Ash? -preguntó divertida.

Ash la miró. -Creí que me presentarías a tu familia -respondió.

-Y eso es lo que voy a hacer -dijo Misty -pero ellas no se encuentran en casa.

-¿A no?

-Seria muy cómodo si pudieras trabajar en casa ¿no lo crees? -continuó Misty -pero nosotras trabajamos en un pequeño taller que esta cerca de aquí junto a otras mujeres.

-No lo sabia.

-Esta claro que no -Misty sonrió y Ash le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ash la siguió hasta una casa de tamaño medio que se erguía a unos cuantos metros de la casa de la muchacha.

Misty tocó la puerta con sus nudillos y esperaron.

Una mujer de mediana edad, tez clara, ojos castaños y cabello oscuro abrió la puerta y saludó a la muchacha efusivamente.

-¡Misty cariño! -exclamó con emoción -tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿buscas a tus hermanas?

-Buenos días Jenny -saludó Misty -de hecho si y de paso me gustaría hablar con usted un minuto.

-Por supuesto linda, ya sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenida -dijo la mujer -pasa por favor.

En ese momento la mujer se fijo en que Misty tenía un acompañante.

-¿Y cuando pensabas presentarme a tu amig...? -la pregunta murió en los labios de Jenny al mirar al muchacho.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que estaba observando bien.

-Buenos días -saludó Ash educadamente.

-Esto si es una gran sorpresa -dijo Jenny saliendo de su asombro -Es un placer conocerlo.

-Igualmente -respondió Ash depositando un beso en la mano de la mujer.

-Y todo un caballero -señalo Jenny con emoción -¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Ash miró a Misty que respondió: -Deseo presentarlo a mi familia y de paso comentarles una noticia.

-Con gusto -dijo Jenny -pasen por favor.

Ambos entraron a la estancia y Jenny cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Misty caminaba con seguridad entre las mujeres que trabajan en sus ruecas hilando y Ash la seguía algo cohibido.

Se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos que aumentaban en frecuencia mientras las mujeres reconocían a sus visitantes.

Misty subió unas escaleras y luego se dirigió a la habitación que tenía a mano derecha y entró.

-.-.-.-

Era un cuarto pequeño en el que estaban apilados varios sacos como los que había visto la noche anterior llenos de algodón y cinco mujeres que trabajaban en sus respectivas ruecas.

A penas Misty hubo ingresado a la habitación aquellas chicas la recibieron con multitud de preguntas del porque se encontraba allí en lugar de estar trabajando.

Ash miraba la escena sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer.

Misty lo llamó con un gesto de la mano y Ash entró a el cuarto.

Las mujeres callaron al instante y lo miraron fijamente antes de inclinarse ligeramente. Ash respondió de la misma manera y sonrió nervioso.

-Lo saben -escuchó Ash que una de las chicas susurraba pero otra la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

Ash vio como Misty negaba con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y aquella chica suspiró con cierto alivio.

-Ash te presento a mi madre -se apresuró a decir Misty acercándose a una de las mujeres -ella es Isabella Waterflower.

Ash pensó que no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. La mujer y Misty poseían un gran parecido. Los ojos de Misty era una fiel copia de los de su madre y el cabello de la mujer era uno o dos tonos más oscuro que el de su hija. Era algo más alta que la muchacha, pero con la misma contextura delgada.

Isabella sonrió cálidamente y Ash la saludó de la misma manera que lo hizo con Jenny.

Misty prosiguió a presentarle a sus hermanas que llamó Daisy, Violet y Lily. Las tres poseían el mismo tono de piel claro pero solo la primera había heredado los ojos de su madre, las otras dos los tenían de color marrón oscuro.

A la ultima chica Misty la presentó como Dawn.

Después de la presentación Misty se retiró de la habitación alegando que tenía que hablar un momento con Jenny.

Ash se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación incomodo y si saber que es lo debería hacer.

Isabella se acercó a él y colocándose frente al muchacho susurró una pregunta: -¿Esta Misty en algún tipo de problema?

-No tiene porque preocuparse -respondió Ash -nada le acontece a su hija.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo Isabella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a que le debemos su presencia aquí el día de hoy? -preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

Ash abrió la boca para responder pero una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

-Príncipe -dijo Misty acercándose a él -ya tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde.

Ash la miró confundido.

-¿Irse? -preguntó Isabella -¿tan pronto? Pero si acaban de llegar.

-El príncipe es una persona muy ocupada -respondió Misty.

-Es una pena que tenga que irse. Fue un verdadero placer conocerlo Alteza -dijo Dawn plantandose delante de él -espero podamos contar con su presencia de nuevo alguno de estos días.

-Seria un honor -dijo Ash algo divertido por el entusiasmo de la chica.

Dawn mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Fue un placer conocerlas -se despidió Ash al tiempo en que se aproximaba a la puerta.

-Nos veremos esta noche -se despidió Misty a su vez.

Misty salió rápidamente de la habitación y Ash la siguió con la confusión aun reflejada en su rostro.

Misty y Ash se despidieron de Jenny y salieron de la casa a toda prisa.

Ash esperó a que la muchacha emitiera algún comentario sobre lo que acababa de pasar pero ella caminó de regreso a su casa en silencio.

Misty se sentó en la entrada de la vivienda y Ash se recostó contra el muro.

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso ahí adentro? -preguntó después de unos segundos de haber estado observándola.

-No quiero que ellas sepan de nuestro trato -respondió Misty -al menos no todavía.

-¿Por qué no?

Misty suspiró. -No quiero que se hagan muchas ilusiones, eso es todo.

-No entiendo.

-Ash, ¿cuanto crees que va durar todo esto? -preguntó Misty con voz cansada -tu y yo sabemos que es algo temporal, tu seguirás teniendo todo lo que posees y nosotras estaremos en esta situación siempre, ¿entiendes?

-Aunque yo dejara de trabajar en tu lugar, deberías saber que no dejaría que murieran de hambre.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Ash se despeinó el cabello con frustración. -Se que piensas que mi vida es maravillosa Misty, pero pienso que no podrías estar mas equivocada.

-Oh si debe ser terrible levantarse y tener todos los días algo de comer, que las personas te atiendan y que tengas la libertad para hacer lo que quieras -dijo Misty con sarcasmo.

-¿Libertad? No Misty de verdad que no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Sea como sea Ash, no puede ser tan terrible.

-De verdad Misty, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi que me dejes hacer esto por ti. No puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicarte lo agradecido que estoy contigo.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Aun así Ash, quiero que esto no se divulgue tanto ¿si?

-¿Y donde piensas trabajar si tu familia piensa que estas en los campos cuando en realidad regresaste a tus actividades normales?

-Es sencillo -respondió Misty -ahora que trabajo en la noche soy la única que lo hace en su casa puesto que no pueden dejar la confeccionaría abierta solo para mi, así que hable con Jenny y le explique la situación y ella ha accedido a dejarme trabajar en casa, y puesto a que aquí no hay nadie...

-Trabajaras sin que nadie se entere -completo Ash.

-Exacto -afirmó Misty -por lo menos por un tiempo, para ver como resultan las cosas.

-Bien Misty, si es lo que quieres yo respetare tu decisión.

Misty sonrió. -Gracias Ash.

Ash miró hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño. El sol de mediodía ya se encontraba en lo alto.

-Tengo que regresar -anunció con pesar -a estas alturas deben estar buscándome por todas partes.

Misty se puso de pie. -Ve tranquilo Ash. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿A que hora paso a recogerte?

-¿Ya olvidaste que tengo mi propio transporte?

Ash negó con la cabeza. -Lo tenias. Hoy me llevare tu yegua conmigo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando -respondió Misty -¿Por qué te dejaría hacer algo como eso?

-Quiero llevarla al palacio a que la revisen eso es todo. Estará bien. Permíteme hacerte este favor.

Misty lo meditó durante unos segundos antes de responder con un tímido -esta bien, gracias Ash.

Ash sonrió. -Entonces, ¿a que hora tengo que pasar por ti? -repitió.

-Solo asegúrate de estar en los campos mañana antes del amanecer -respondió Misty -yo iré por mi cuenta.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente -dijo Misty -de verdad Ash no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Ash frunció la boca pero no añadió nada mas.

Camino junto a Misty hasta el potrero donde descansaban los caballos.

Luego de montar al suyo tomo las riendas de la yegua de Misty y las aseguró en su mano.

-Cuidala -pidió Misty acariciando a su yegua con cariño.

-Por supuesto -respondió Ash -te veo mañana Misty.

-.-.-.-

Misty se despidió con la mano y vio como el muchacho se marchaba en dirección al palacio.

Suspiró.

Se preguntó por enésima vez en ese día si estaba haciendo lo correcto y por enésima ve intentó convencerse a si misma que así era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Susana te agradezco mucho por dejarme un review, y espero que así mismo este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**L' Fleur Noir** vaya no tienes idea lo importante que es para mi recibir un review de tu parte ya que de hecho la primera historia que leí en esta pagina era tuya y eso me motivo a crear una cuenta aquí :) debo admitir que a mi también me encantan los AU y por eso quise escribir ya historia de este tipo. Te agradezco por poner esta historia en tus faves y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Red20** gracias por dejar un review también en esta, mi nueva historia. Cuando leí tu review me di cuenta que quizá me exprese mal, puesto que lo que quería decir era que encontrar mi libro de cuentos me inspiro a crear una historia de ese tipo no que me inspire en una historia en particular para hacer esta historia. Sea como sea espero que te guste este historia y espero conocer tu opinión acerca de este capitulo.

**Original Mermaid** me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo y de igual manera espero que te guste este. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si tienes razón, esta historia es un AU.

**naliaseleniti** gracias, de igual manera a mi me agradan mucho las historias que tu escribes. Espero te guste esta continuación y muchas gracias por el review.

Un saludo y un gran abrazo a todos :)

Mei D.


	3. Enseñanza

**Capitulo 3**

**Enseñanza**

Cerró la puerta con cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido.

Caminó sobre la punta de sus dedos para evitar emitir algún sonido que la delatara con los habitantes de la casa que posiblemente la estuvieran esperando, deseando internamente que ya se hubieran acostado.

No había dado mas de dos pasos con dirección a la escalera cuando tres figuras le bloquearon el camino.

Suspiró con fastidio.

—¿Qué hacen levantadas?

—¿Donde estabas Misty? Te hemos esperando toda la noche, no viniste a cenar. Tenemos que hablar contigo —empezó a hablar Daisy a grandes voces.

—¿Quieres hacer silencio? —pidió Misty —vas a despertar a mamá.

—¿Donde estabas? —repitió su hermana ignorándola.

—Fuera, intentando evitar esto.

—Misty simplemente no puedes aparecer en la confeccionaría con el príncipe y esperar que no te hagamos preguntas al respecto —Violet se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Con el príncipe Misty! ¿En que tontería estabas pensado? —continuo Lily.

—¿Quieres meterte en problemas? —añadió Daisy.

—¡Meternos a todas en problemas! —exclamó Violet -¿Acaso ya no has hecho suficiente daño?

—Cállense las tres —ordenó Misty intentando no alzar la voz pese a lo furiosa que se sentía.

—¿A que estas jugando?

—No juego a nada Lily y el príncipe no va a hacernos nada si eso es lo que les preocupa.

—¿Qué ahora es tu amigo? —Daisy hizo una mueca —si claro.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —preguntó Violet —¿Y como puedes estar segura que nada nos pasara?

—Él no nos hará nada, ¿de acuerdo? Eso puedo prometerlo.

Sus hermanas la miraron con desconfianza y luego se miraron entre si mientras sacudían la cabeza.

—No nos has dicho Misty, ¿qué hacías con él?

—No puedo decírselo —Misty apretó los labios empezando a perder la paciencia —déjenme tranquila por favor.

—Todo el pueblo se ha enterado Misty, todos los vieron juntos —Daisy apretó los puños. —Se supone que no íbamos a llamar la atención y ahora todos hablan de nuestra familia.

—Lo siento ¿si? Pero créanme esto nos beneficiará.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces.

—Lo hago, por favor no se preocupen de nada.

La pelirroja empujo a sus hermanas y subió corriendo las escaleras antes de que ellas continuaran con su interrogatorio.

Ingreso a la habitación que compartía con Lily y arrojándose sobre la cama cubrió su rostro con una almohada.

Espero que sepas lo que haces ••••••••

La voz de su hermana resonaba en su mente pese a el esfuerzo que hacia para ignorarla.

—Si lo se —pensó con determinación como si intentara convencerse de ello —o al menos eso espero.

•••••••••••••••••••

Abrió los ojos con pereza y cansancio. Por segundo día consecutivo casi no había dormido a causa de la gran emoción que sentía en su interior.

Sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la penumbra de su habitación. De un salto se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que Albert irrumpía en la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Ash lo miro extrañado recorriendo con sus ojos al criado hasta que este se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba levantado.

—Siento la intromisión —se disculpo a gran velocidad haciendo una reverencia —no sabia que ya estaría en pie joven Ash puesto que ayer me ha pedido que lo despierte antes de que amanezca.

—Lo recuerdo —Ash sonrió divertido ante el bochorno del mayor —gracias Albert.

—Haré que tengan listo su desayuno y su caballo ensillado —dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

Ash agradeció de nuevo y el criado se retiro de la habitación dejándolo para que se cambiara.

Ash comió su desayuno con prisa ante la mirada divertida de las criadas que intentaban reprimir una sonrisa ante los modales del muchacho que eran poco apropiados para un personaje tan importante como él.

Una vez en el establo montó sobre su caballo volviendo a asegurar en su mano las riendas de la yegua de Misty y se apresuro para salir.

El viejo criado, quien había estado siguiendo al muchacho, lo hizo detenerse en la entrada.

—Joven...

—¿Qué pasa Albert? —preguntó con impaciencia —te aseguro que no estoy huyendo.

—No es eso príncipe, es solo que debería informarle que su madre a ordenado que lo acompañen a todo momento un par de guardias reales.

Al tiempo que decía esto dos hombres montados en sus respectivos caballos se posicionaron detrás de Ash que los miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Puedo cuidarme solo gracias.

—Lo siento joven Ash son ordenes de la reina, de lo contrario no tenemos permitido abrir las puertas.

Ash emitió un gruñido. A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la condición para poder abandonar el palacio.

Su mal humor se disipo al momento en que sintió la fresca brisa de verano en su rostro a medida que aumentaba la velocidad para llegar a su destino.

Presuroso dejo los caballos con el mismo chico del día anterior y corrió hacia la cabaña donde la pelirroja aguardaba.

—Llegas tarde.

Ash miró el cielo y frunció el ceño. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el horizonte.

—Pero si recién esta amaneciendo.

—Te dije que llegaras antes del amanecer, cuando el cielo aun esta oscuro y los gallos aun no han cantado su canción.

—Bien lo siento.

—Las disculpas no te ganan un sueldo, el trabajo si, así que manos a la obra.

Sin añadir nada mas se dio la vuelta e ingreso a la cabaña y Ash no tardo en imitarla.

Dentro la reacción de las personas fue muy similar a la experimentada dentro de la confeccionaría, todos los ojos estaban posados sobre ellos.

Misty caminaba con la cabeza alta zigzagueando entre los sacos apilados en suelo sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Ash se pregunto si es que ella no notaba que la observaban o había optado por ignorarlos, pero él a diferencia de ella caminaba cabizbajo y encorvado intentando verse mas pequeño y no llamar tanto la atención.

Como caminaba mirando sus pies no se dio cuenta que Misty se había detenido por lo que terminó chocando contra la espalda de la chica que se preparó para soltarle un par de insultos que nunca llegaron porque, para suerte de Ash, Phil se acerco a ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó mostrando una brillante sonrisa —hizo una reverencia —bienvenido Alteza.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el moreno.

Recordando "la lección numero uno" que Misty le había dicho el día anterior le devolvió la sonrisa al encargado antes de decir: —Puede llamarme Ash.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por tal petición pero se repuso rápidamente de su asombro emitiendo otra sonrisa.

—Bienvenido entonces Ash.

—Gracias.

—El príncipe esta listo para iniciar, así que si nos ayudaras con el registro te lo agradecería mucho —dijo Misty haciendo que el hombre se sobresalte como si recién se diera cuenta que ella estaba parada junto a él.

—Claro, por supuesto —replicó —síganme.

Caminaron tras él hasta un escritorio de madera ubicado en el fondo de la habitación que Phil rodeo y se sentó en una rústica silla mientras ordenaba una pila de pergaminos.

—Todos los días al llegar debes venir a registrar tu nombre aquí —explicó Misty al tiempo que Phil colocaba una hoja frente a él y le tendía una pluma. Ash la acepto y trazo su nombre en la lista con una temblorosa caligrafía a causa de la ansiedad que sentía.

—Ahora sígueme —ordenó la pelirroja girando sobre sus talones y guiándolo hacia la esquina opuesta.

—Coge uno de esos —señalo con su dedo a una especie de canasto que poseía a ambos lados una gruesa tira de cuero para poder cargarlo en los hombros.

Ash se apresuro a hacer lo que la chica le indicaba para luego seguirla hacia el exterior.

—Bien por donde comenzamos —dijo mientras frotaba sus manos abriendo mucho los ojos como si no quisiera perder detalle de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Los guardias reales, quienes habían permanecido fuera del recinto se pegaron a sus costados.

—¿Ellos vinieron a ayudar?

—No —respondió Ash secamente —ellos se ubicaran a una distancia prudencial y no nos molestaran.

Misty enarcó su ceja derecha pero no emitió ningún comentario sino que continuo caminando hacia los sembríos.

Ash les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a sus escoltas que retrocedieron un par de pasos dejándolo caminar detrás de la chica que ya le llevaba una ventaja y no se detenía a ver si es que él la seguía.

Ash no tardo en darle alcance mientras miraba por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que sus guardias no lo siguieran.

—Ahora pon atención a lo que te voy a decir porque no lo repetiré dos veces, ¿de acuerdo?

Ash desvío la mirada para posarla en el rostro de Misty y asintió. Ella sonrió complacida y continuo su recorrido por el campo mientras iniciaba con su relato.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que el algodón es una planta anual —comenzó —y en la época en la que nos encontramos ahora, es el tiempo de la cosecha.

—Si solo se cosecha una vez al año, ¿qué hacen el resto del tiempo?

Misty soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras lo miraba con ojos curiosos.

—¿Piensas que solo es cosa de sembrar y ya? ¿Que regresas al cabo de un año y solo tienes que cosechar? —sacudió la cabeza divertida —vaya esto me va a tomar mas tiempo del que pensaba.

—No veo donde esta la gracia.

—Ash si no cuidas la planta durante todo ese año entonces no tendrás nada que cosechar, ¿lo entiendes?

El moreno se rasco la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Sabes que? No importa que te enseñe sobre la siembra del algodón ahora, estamos en tiempo de cosecha y me interesa que entiendas sobre eso.

Misty se detuvo de nuevo haciendo que él tropezara con ella por segunda vez ese día.

—¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas? —reclamó escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y tu podrías dejar de parar tan abruptamente? —contraataco —¿Como pretendes que sepa que vas a detenerte sin ningún aviso?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un par de segundos.

—Como sea —Misty levantó los hombros y se volteo para mirar la planta frente a ella.

Ash la miraba en silencio como acariciaba las ramas con los dedos hasta que pareció que encontró algo porque con un ademan de la mano le indico que se acercara.

—¿Ves esto? —preguntó señalándole una semilla de color oscuro suspendida en la rama que sostenía hacia adelante con su mano derecha.

Ash asintió.

—¿Y que hay con eso?

Misty se golpeo la frente con su mano libre mientras decía algo entre dientes que él no pudo entender.

—"Eso" Ash es una semilla de algodón que esta a punto de abrirse —dijo con voz lenta como si intentara explicarle a un niño pequeño que uno mas uno dan dos.

—¿Y mi deber es abrirlo para sacar lo que esta adentro?

—Claro que no, dañaras lo que se encuentra en su interior.

Ash asintió aunque no entendía realmente porque ella le indicaba eso si no debía hacer nada. Expresó esta duda en voz alta, lo que le gano otra mirada furiosa por parte de la pelirroja que hacia esfuerzos por buscar paciencia de donde no tenia.

—Solo recuerda que de esta semilla brotara el algodón ¿esta bien?

—No entiendo porque te enojas.

—Solo intento enseñarte lo mas básico de la morfología de esta planta pero ya veo que esto tampoco funciona.

—¿Me estas llamando tonto?

—Usted lo dijo Alteza no yo —se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada—. ¿Dije eso en voz alta verdad?

Él rió ante la expresión de miedo reflejada en su rostro.

—Si creo que lo hiciste —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a arrestarme?

Ash ensanchó su sonrisa y con su mano acarició su barbilla en actitud pensante.

—Sabes, no me das muchas opciones, creo que debería hacerlo.

Misty relajó su cuerpo al percibir en su voz un tono juguetón.

—Lo siento, es que nunca he intentado enseñarle esto a nadie mas, y me resulta algo... frustrante.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—¿No estas enojado porque te insulte?

Ash puso los ojos en blanco.

—Relájate Misty —sonrió de nuevo —ni que estuvieras hablando con el príncipe, oh espera...

Misty soltó una carcajada y le dio un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Vamos —reanudó su marcha de nuevo sin detenerse a ver si él la seguía —te llevare a tu sitio de trabajo.

Lo condujo a una zona mas alejada donde se apreciaban claramente los brotes blancos de algodón colgados en las ramas meciéndose al ritmo del compás del suave viento.

—Este campo a diferencia de donde estuvimos hace unos minutos esta listo para la cosecha.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Tenemos exactamente tres semanas para cosechar todo —explicó Misty haciendo con su brazo un recorrido de todos los campos que los rodeaban —dentro de una semana ya todas las semillas deberán de haber brotado, y luego de la cosecha tenemos una semana para el limpiado del campo para prepararlo para la siembra.

—Muy bien, trabajemos entonces.

Fue ahora el turno de Misty para reírse de la expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

—¿Esto en serio te emociona verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No sabes cuanto.

—Eres la primera persona que veo que viene con semejante sonrisa a trabajar.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es común es todo —respondió Misty entrecerrando los ojos —y continuo preguntándome el porque.

—Después.

—¿Después? —la confusión se reflejo en su mirada ante su respuesta.

—Después te contare mi historia —prometió Ash —ahora nos concentraremos en aprender esto de la siembra del algodón.

—Es la cosecha señor príncipe.

Misty volvió a reír mientras que él se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

—Quería saber si estabas atenta a lo que te decía.

—Por supuesto —volvió a reír.

—Ya vamos, indícame que es lo que debo hacer.

Aun riendo Misty camino entre dos filas de plantas que se erguían frente a ellos.

—El objetivo de esto es llenar dos veces el canasto que llevas en tu espalda —indico. Ash se pego a ella para no perderse detalle de lo que decía—. Una vez en la mañana y una después del almuerzo, ¿has entendido?

—¿Almuerzo?

Misty asintió. —Ash te juro que las personas pobres también tenemos derecho a almorzar.

—Que graciosa.

—El almuerzo es al mediodía —continuo explicando —las mujeres de algunos trabajadores lo cocinan y lo traen para todos aquellos que quieran comprarlo, o sino puedes traer el tuyo propio —se encogió de hombros —tu eliges.

Ash no emitió ningún comentario así que ella continuo hablando:

—La técnica es fácil pero debes ser delicado porque esta planta es muy frágil y se puede romper —tomo un brote de algodón con su mano izquierda y con su mano libre jaló la fibra retorciéndola entre sus dedos hasta liberarla.

—Bien parece fácil.

—Inténtalo tu.

Ash trago saliva y se acerco a un brote e intento imitar el movimiento pero solo consiguió que una especie de polvo blanco se pegara entre sus dedos.

—Debes tener cuidado con eso —Misty señalo a los dedos del moreno —se llama pelusa de algodón y si lo inhalas puede resultar perjudicial, es por eso que debes de arrancarlo de una sola de lo contrario te saltara a la cara.

—Lo intento pero no es tan fácil como parece.

—Vuelve a intentarlo —animó.

Ash tomo dubitativo el brote con su mano y lo jaló sin obtener resultados.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Misty rodeó la mano de él con la suya y le indico el movimiento despacio.

—Listo, ¿lo entendiste? ahora inténtalo una vez mas.

Ash se quedó observando sus manos entrelazadas y no supo porque esto hizo que se sintiera nervioso con la proximidad de la chica.

—¿Ash?

—¿Umm?

—¿Puedes soltarme la mano?

—Oh claro lo siento —liberó la mano de la pelirroja y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

—¿Hace calor no lo crees?

Misty enarcó una ceja mirándolo como si hubiera enloquecido.

—Por supuesto que hace calor, estamos en verano.

—Claro —rió con nerviosismo.

—¿Lo vas a intentar?

—¿Intentar que?

Misty se masajeo la frente evidentemente irritada.

—Ash si no quieres hacer esto estoy segura que puedes conseguir un trabajo donde sea.

—¡No! —casi gritó haciendo que ella se sobresalte —no si quiero, perdón estaba algo distraído.

Ahora fue Misty la que rió con evidente humor.

—¿Siempre eres así? Es bueno saber que el futuro de nuestra nación estará en tus manos cuando heredes el trono.

Ash bufó.

—Ni me lo menciones.

—¿Por qué?

El moreno suspiró por lo bajo.

—Es... —se rascó la cabeza —algo complicado, te lo explicare después.

Misty asintió aunque no muy convencida. Era el segundo tema del que evitaba hablar con ella pese a que prometiera hacerlo en algún momento.

Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para inmiscuirse en su vida?

Aunque pareciera mas tiempo, a él solo lo conocía por dos días. Aun eso le parecía extraño, porque pese al poco tiempo en que trataban sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Y eso NO podía suceder.

Espero que sepas lo que haces ••••••••

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza.

—¿Misty? —Ash la sacudió delicadamente del hombro —¿estas bien?

Ella parpadeo repetidas veces antes de recordar en donde estaba.

—Si, disculpa, fui yo la que me distraje ahora.

—Pareces preocupada.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —lo empujo suavemente por la espalda —anda vuelve a intentarlo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Misty, Ash caminó hacia la planta mas próxima a él y tomándola entre sus manos con delicadeza repitió la acción que la pelirroja le había indicado y con satisfacción le mostró el resultado.

Misty solo asintió y no celebró junto a él como ingenuamente pensó que haría.

—Bien parece que ya entiendes la técnica, ahora a trabajar que tienes que llenar ese cesto antes de mediodía si quieres almorzar.

Después de decir esto se alejó a grandes pasos y Ash tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—¿Qué? —Misty continuo caminando sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Por qué parece que estas enojada conmigo?

Misty se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—Estamos retrasados con el trabajo, ya deberíamos haber empezado.

—Umm esta bien —se rascó la cabeza pero no dijo nada mas.

Le parecía extraño como había cambiado la actitud de la chica con él en cuestión de segundos. En ocasiones él no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía y que podían resultar hasta ofensivas para algunos. Era un rasgo de su personalidad con el que le tocaba lidiar la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo ahora estaba seguro que no había echo nada para que ella se enfadara.

Por respeto decidió que era mejor no insistir sobre el tema. Después de todo no la conocía y él no era nadie para meterse en los asuntos de la chica.

Se limitó a perseguirla hasta donde un grupo de personas ya se encontraban en sus labores de recolección y cosecha.

—Buenos días Misty —la saludaron cuando llego.

—¿Cómo están?

—He tenido días mejores —dijo un hombre de mediana edad que le dedico una gran sonrisa para luego continuar con su trabajo.

—Hay alguien que me gustaría presentarles —Misty le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Los acompañantes de la muchacha enmudecieron al instante y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dedicarle una reverencia.

—No es necesario —con un gesto de la mano Ash les indicó que podían levantarse.

—¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarle Alteza?

—Pueden llamarme Ash —repitió.

El asombro en sus rostros fue el mismo expresado por Phil aquella mañana.

—Ash te presento, ellos son Vincent, su esposa Catalina y sus hijos Oliver y Anthony —los tres asintieron sus cabezas conforme Misty los nombraba —y él Donald —el nombrado sonrió y extendió su mano para que Ash la estrechara.

—Un placer.

—Lo mismo digo.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones Misty procedió a explicar el porque un personaje como él se encontraba entre ellos.

Sorprendidos las personas frente a ellos intercambiaban miradas pero sin expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Trabajaras junto a ellos —indicó —tu y ellos deben despejar estas parcelas.

Ash asintió.

—Bueno ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Misty lo dejo solo mientras se sentaba a lado de unos arboles que le permitían ver todo lo que Ash hacía, mientras las altas figuras de las plantas le cubrían del sofocante sol.

Ash siguió a sus ahora compañeros de trabajo que con la mano le indicaban que se acercara a ellos.

Sin nada que añadir entre ellos comenzaron la tarea.

Ash volteaba de vez en cuando para mirar a Misty pero ella parecía mas interesada en admirar al paisaje que en mirarlo.

Varias veces sus compañeros tuvieron que hacerle darse cuenta que, por distraído en lugar de recoger algodón estaba recolectando hojas.

Eso le hizo sentir como un tonto por lo que en la medida de lo posible intentaba no distraerse de su trabajo para no cometer errores.

Paulatinamente, conforme avanzaban las horas el cesto se iba llenando y adquiriendo peso hasta que Misty se levanto de su lugar y se acercó a él.

—Sígueme ahora —caminó de regreso a la cabaña y lo guió hacia uno de los objetos que él no había sabido reconocer el día en que se conocieron.

Era un objeto metálico de mediano tamaño que tenia un par de objetos metálicos a los costados y una barra vertical en el centro.

Misty señalo el objeto con su dedo mientras le indicaba a Ash que depositara el canasto sobre este.

—Es para llevar un registro —explicó —de los trabajadores y del peso de la fibra recolectada.

—Supongo que esto también debo hacerlo dos veces al día, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

Un hombre que sujetaba una libreta en su mano izquierda anotaba nombres y números con una temblorosa caligrafía.

Hicieron fila delante de él para que les atendiera.

Los murmullos y cuchicheos alrededor de ambos no tardaron en presentarse. Si en la mañana Misty había actuado con indiferencia ahora lucía sumamente molesta.

Después de pesar el contenido de su canasto, el hombre lo vació en una larga bandeja de metal ubicada detrás de él, que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante y conducía el contenido hacia el exterior de la habitación.

Con un gesto de su cabeza Misty le indico una vez mas que la siguiera.

Fuera, por la parte posterior de la cabaña se habían ubicado una decena de mujeres que calentaban unas ollas de gran tamaño en unas improvisadas fogatas.

—No tienes que comer eso si no lo deseas.

—Claro que quiero, muero de hambre.

—Es solo que esta comida seguro que no es nada similar a un banquete del palacio.

—Deberías saber Misty que no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Ella dudosa, le recorrió con la mirada para comprobar que no mentía.

Al no encontrar nada que discutir simplemente siguió cambiando hasta la fila que ya se había formado frente a estas mujeres.

Las personas al verlos acercarse comenzaron a reverenciarlo y a hacerse a un lado, y Misty a su vez hizo una mueca.

Ash tuvo que indicarles a todos que regresaran a su lugar en la fila y que no debían preocuparse.

Las personas obedecieron lentamente pero sin siquiera querer disimular volteaban las cabezas para mirarlos.

La fila avanzaba con lentitud y cuando por fin llegaron pidieron dos platos de sopa, que la señora se apresuro por servir en sendos platos de metal.

Ash extrajo de su bolsillo unas monedas de oro que Misty se apresuro a arrebatarle de la mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó molesta.

—Estoy pagando nuestros almuerzos.

—Con eso no —Misty extrajo dos monedas de menor tamaño que eran de bronce —la sopa cuesta dos monedas de estas.

Su discusión no pasó desapercibida para las personas que los rodeaban que les dirigían miradas llenas de curiosidad plagadas de gran cantidad de interrogantes.

—No me importa —indicó él extrayendo otra moneda de oro y entregándosela a la señora antes de que la pelirroja se la quitara de nuevo.

Ahora fue él quien no espero para ver si ella lo seguía o no, solo tomo amos platos de sopa y se alejó hacia el inicio de los campos sentándose en unas rocas.

Ash le extendió su plato cuando Misty bufando se sentó cerca de él.

—No entiendo porque te enfadas tanto.

—Tu no le entiendes porque no creciste aquí, pero ella —señalo a la señora a lo lejos —jamás antes había visto una moneda como la que acabas de entregarle.

Ash iba a refutar pero al alzar la mirada vio como a lo lejos muchos se acercaban a la anciana de la sopa para admirar dicha moneda.

—Esto es tuyo —Misty le devolvió el dinero.

—No lo quiero, es tuyo.

—¡No puedes simplemente ponerte a regalar el dinero! —extendió la mano —tómalas.

—Quédatelo, yo no lo necesito.

—Ash creí haberte dicho que yo no aceptaba caridad.

—No me importa Misty —dijo ignorando la mano extendida de la chica —así que tienes tres opciones: puedes quedártelo, puedes tirarlo o puedes obsequiarlo.

Añadió —puedes aceptarlo como tu primera paga si así lo deseas.

Apretando los dientes Misty bajo lentamente su mano aun sosteniendo las monedas.

—Entiendo que eres una persona fuerte y todo lo demás —continuo Ash —pero también se que tienes deudas y que lo necesitas, y yo no lo hago así que por favor no te atrevas a rechazarlo.

Sin nada mas que decir se bebió todo el contenido de su plato y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo para que luego regresaran a devolver los cuencos ahora vacíos.

Recogieron el canasto y Ash continuo con su trabajo sin que él y la pelirroja se dirigieran la palabra.

Terminada la jornada realizó de nuevo el registro de lo cosechado.

—Que tengan un buen día —dijo Phil con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Phil.

—Hasta mañana Phil —se despidió Ash.

—Que tenga una buena noche Alteza.

—Ash —le recordó.

—Oh si lo siento.

Abandonaron el establecimiento y los guardias reales no tardaron en ubicarse a sus costados.

Ash se exprimió el cerebro intentando pensar en un tema de conversación, puesto que el silencio de la pelirroja empezaba a volverlo loco.

—Ya he hecho que revisen a tu yegua, es fuerte pero necesita que se mejore su alimentación y me encargare de que la reciba.

—No tienes que molestarte, nos las arreglaremos.

—No era una pregunta, solo te lo contaba para que estés informada.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

—Haces demasiado por alguien que no conoces.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que necesitas toda la ayuda que puedo brindarte.

—No Ash, tu no sabes nada de mi y si lo supieras no estarías deseando ayudarme sino todo lo contrario.

—No te creo.

—El ser humano es bueno para engañar, ocultando su verdad detrás de las apariencias.

—No creo que seas una mala persona si eso es lo que insinúas.

—Eso es algo de lo que no puedes estar seguro.

Sus pasos los habían dirigido hacia el potrero. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos caballos metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Bueno... —Ash se rascó la barbilla con incomodidad —supongo que te veo mañana.

Misty asistió pero no dijo nada.

Ash subió a su caballo y tomo las riendas haciéndolo girar para dirigirse a la salida y emprender la marcha.

—¿Ash?

—¿Si?

Se mordió el labio.

—Gracias por cuidarla —cerró sus ojos sintiéndose tonta por haber dicho eso en lugar de lo que originalmente había planeado decir.

Ash le dedicó un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

—No hay problema.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos añadiera algo mas, afirmó su agarre sobre las riendas de su caballo y se marchó seguido de los guardias.

Misty lo observó hasta que su figura se fue perdiendo lentamente en la oscuridad de la tarde que moría dando paso al bello anochecer.

Suspirando subió sobre su yegua y cabalgó hacia el lado contrario de donde él se había dirigido.

.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el palacio. El centinela de la noche lo vio acercarse y con una orden seca hizo que le abrieran las puertas al príncipe que arribaba.

Guió a su caballo hasta su potrero.

El sitio no estaba vacío como él pensó que estaría.

—Ash amigo mío, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Descendiendo del caballo saludó a su amigo con un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estas Brock?

—He estado ocupado, pero justo he terminando el encargo que me has pedido, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—Asombroso, de veras te lo agradezco.

—Ya he ordenado que lo entreguen todo a primera hora mañana.

—¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente?

—Ash amigo, yo mismo he revisado a la yegua aquella, a partir de mañana no le faltara nada.

Ash asintió.

—Es bueno tenerte cerca —afirmó.

—Gracias Ash es para ayudarte que estoy aquí.

—Amigo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo tras unos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—Si claro.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en esta muchacha?

—Yo solo quiero ayudarla, ¿acaso es algo tan malo?

—Solo me preocupo por ti, si no me equivoco es la primera vez que pasas tanto tiempo en compañía de una mujer, solo no cometas ninguna locura.

—¿Como qué?

—Solo no olvides el baile que celebrara dentro de poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si el baile, lo recuerdo aunque no quiera, no tienes que mencionarlo.

Brock rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Descansa amigo que mañana también debes madrugar.

—Tu igual, gracias por todo de nuevo.

¿Meterse en problemas? Porque Brock insinuaba que el cometería alguna locura no lograba comprenderlo.

Él solo quería ayudar. ¿En serio era algo tan malo? La gente no paraba de decírselo, o al menos eso le parecía.

No sabia a que clase de locuras su amigo se refería, pero como su madre le había enseñado desde pequeño, se debía ayudar al prójimo, y si debía cometer alguna locura para hacerlo lo haría. Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Después de mucho me he dignado en actualizar esta historia, no se si alguien esperaba la continuación de la misma pero con todo por fin aquí esta :)

También bienvenidos a quien recién la descubren.

**Red20:** Si la verdad es que te acercas mucho a lo que tengo planeado con este fic, aunque de todas formas aun no he decidió un final por lo que no tienes que preocuparte ya que igual me gusta conocer sus conjeturas y deducciones.

**Andy Elric:** No, no creo que Ash se haya enamorado aun pero aun es muy temprano para conocer sus motivos y el porque de sus acciones. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Luciérnagas en la Noche:** aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste

**Haley Polaris:** Sabrán lo que pasa lo prometo. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de aquel comentario, sin duda es una gran pista. Un beso.

**Natsu Okawa:** gracias eres muy amable y que bueno que te gusta :)

Saludos enormes a todos y nos vemos pronto.

Mei D.


End file.
